<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without You by Washedawaycloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963620">Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud'>Washedawaycloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ripples of Bad Wolf [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the Moment, Character Death, F/M, Grief, Mild Amnesia, Pre Episode One, Pre-"Rose", Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an ending, of sorts.</p><p>Trigger Warnings in the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Corsair/Eighth Doctor, The Corsair/Ninth Doctor, The Corsair/The Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ripples of Bad Wolf [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His wife is dead. He’s been trying to wrap his mind around that since the Moment. They had been together and pressed the button but her TARDIS is nowhere to be found and their link is silent – severed. If he thinks about it too long, his hearts beat at quadruple pace and his eyes sting.</p><p>He thought that he’d die with her if it was to come to that. He thought, he remembers his feet pounding on the rust-red dirt, a hand- held in his, as they head back to their TARDISes. He remembers her desperate laughter. The sound you make when you’re terrified, and your brain can’t decide if you’re going to vomit or cry so all you can do is bray with laughter.</p><p>But she’s gone. He woke up alone in his scorched TARDIS, no one in his head. It’s devastating. But to lose her.</p><p>His hands scrub over his face, taking inventory of the feel of the planes of this new face he’s got on. He’d been wearing thin in his Eighth body. Grey hair, wrinkles abounding, even the Corsair had been more silver than that ethereal black-blood red of hers. She’d had laugh lines around her eyes miraculously.</p><p>She’s gone. A friend he’d had for centuries, who had never betrayed him or him her, was gone. His bondmate.</p><p>A keening wail startles him. More so the fact it’s come from him. Is this why no one bonded anymore? Is this why Rassilon bred it out of them? The pain, the madness that was sure to come?</p><p>The TARDIS beeps insistently, and the Doctor claws his way to standing.</p><p>“Nestene in 2005? That’s not right.”</p><p>Gone is his posh even cadence. Now he’s all northern burr. She’d have loved it. Matched her for once, he did. Stars. Maybe, maybe he does this last thing and then finds a way back to her. Maybe it’s time.</p><p>He never <em>really</em> belonged in this universe anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>